I changed my mind
by Cool fanatic
Summary: "Jo, it's not what it looks like!" Find out what I think happened after Big time sparks, between Kendall and Jo. Please R&R!


A/N: Spoilers for Big time sparks ahead. I hope you guys liked it because I'm not completely proud of it but oh well... here it is.

I don't own Big Time Rush the band or show. I if you catch a line that I used from Stephenie Meyer's series, I don't own that either.

* * *

"Jo, it's not what it looks like!" Kendall yelled to her, while running out the back door of the lobby with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

He chased her along the beach chairs, around the pool, and all the way to the blue tents until they both began to slow down.

"Come on Jo, please stop," he said frustrated. "Just let me talk to you. It won't take to long... Jo!"

"Fine." She came to a halt, turned around, and slapped her hand onto her hip. "Say what you need to say and make it quick, because either way, I'm not going to forgive you.

"Look, none of what you saw with Jordin happened the way probably think it did."

"You already told me that, and again, no matter what, I'm not going to forgive you," she rudely interrupted.

"But I mean it. Just listen to me," he demanded but then softly added, "Please?"

"Ok Kendall. Take your time. Tell me all about what happened." Her tone was mocking and full of sarcasm.

All of a sudden, his phone rang and he gave her a pleading look, "Just a minute?"

It rang a few more times while he waited for her response.

"Whatever, just answer your phone already." Jo breathed heavily and plopped down on one of the chairs in the tent to wait.

"Hey. Jordin?" "_Oh great," _he thought. "_Could things get any worse?"_

"_Did you work things out with Jo?"_

"Actually, I'm kinda in the middle of that right now." He could see Jo's face turning visibly red out of anger.

"_Oops, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I mean I... I'll just hang up now. Bye."_

"Bye." He hung up and slid his phone back into his pocket.

"Sorry about that." He sighed and then sat down on the chair right next to her.

"So did your girlfriend call to let you know she available this Friday, or something?" She threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"No. She called to see if I worked things out with you. So as I was saying." As he began to speak, the words poured out quickly.

"When you saw Jordin in my arms, it was because she slipped on a banana peel and I was there to catch her. The only reason why I was even there was because I was on my way to talk to you. The girly romantic lunch I spent so much time preparing, was supposed to be to make it up to you for the banana peel incident, but stupid Carlos and Logan, trying to be the good luck patrol, accidentally threw a black cat in her direction, and she landed in the chair while trying to get it off, just when you showed up. Then when you found us in a well, it was because James threw a horseshoe, from a date that was supposed to be for us, at her by mistake, and she fell in. When the guys were lowering me in, they got distracted and let go of the rope, which made me fall in. And last, when you saw me hugging Jordin, I was saying goodbye, not embracing her lovingly. It was all a misunderstanding. You have to believe me. I would never hurt you like that. And why?" he paused and swallowed a gulp of much-needed air.

"Because I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you." He placed his index finger and thumb under her chin, and tilted her head up so that his eyes could be leveled with hers. Much to his surprise, she didn't pull away. He breathed in deeply and began to speak again.

"Jo, I'm in love with you, I know you might not feel the same way anymore, but it's how I feel and I."

She interrupted him and said, "Kendall, I, I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you in the first place and I should have let you talk. I just never would've thought that the situation unfolded like that." She said disgusted with herself, "I'm such a careless jerk. Here you are, all innocent, trying to tell me what really happened and I barely even gave you a chance to talk." She dropped her gaze from Kendall, crossed her arms, and buried her face in her chest. "I'm horrible," she moaned, her voice barely audible.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Look at me," he said softly. She refused, shaking her head and burying her face deeper.

"Jo, look at me," he said with more force in his voice, and this time, she slowly lifted her head.

"You're not a careless jerk. You're a great person. You reacted like most people would if they were in you position. Besides, I should've tried to handle the situation differently. It was mostly my fault." He argued while trying to comfort her.

She was glad he was so good at this, but she couldn't let him take the blame. "Kendall, please don't try to make yourself seem like the bad guy because you most definitely are not." She was trying not to cry, but a few tears managed to escape and stream down her face. He quickly reached out and wiped them away.

"Please don't cry. Look, I have and idea. How 'bout we pretend nothing ever happened with me and Jordin, therefore you never had a chance to get upset, and we can go back to living our normal lives with each other. What do you think?" He shrugged his shoulders questioningly and offered her the crooked smile that she loved so much.

"You want to know what I think?" she questioned him wiping the rest of her tears away.

"Um, yeah, pretty much."

"I think that you, Kendall Knight, are the most kind, loving, caring, amazing person I've ever met, and you're the best thing that could ever and has ever happened to me.

He grabbed a red rose from the nearly forgotten bouquet of flowers and placed it in her hair. "I agree."

She then slid onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her and began to lean in closer. She continued to speak and said, "And I too, am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you."

He could fell her warm breath on his lips and then pulled her into a gentle and soft, yet deeply passionate kiss; their lips moving together in perfect unison. After probably the best few minutes of his life, he pulled apart from her a little bit, though he kept his lips a very small distance from hers and said, "Wait a minute. What happened to 'Kendall, no matter what, I'm not going to forgive you'?" He tried his best to imitate her earlier tone but failed epically.

She simply smiled against his lips and replied, "Well, I guess I just changed my mind."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it and please please review. It doesn't take too long, and whether it's good or bad, I really like to hear what people think about my stories so that i can improve for my next ones. Thank you so much!

- Cool fanatic


End file.
